BRP Benguet (LS-507)
|Ship name= USS LST-692 |Ship namesake= |Ship ordered= |Ship builder=Jeffersonville Boat & Machine Company, Jeffersonville, Indiana |Ship laid down=7 February 1944 |Ship launched= 31 March 1944 |Ship acquired= |Ship commissioned= 10 May 1944 |Ship decommissioned=1946 }} |module2= |Ship notes= }} |module3= |Ship displacement=* light * full |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draft=*''Unloaded'' : * forward * aft *''Loaded'' : * forward * aft |Ship depth= |Ship propulsion=2 × General Motors 12-567 diesel engines, two shafts, twin rudders |Ship speed= |Ship range= |Ship boats= 2 LCVPs |Ship troops=Approximately 140 officers and enlisted men |Ship complement=8-10 officers, 100-115 enlisted men |Ship armament=*1 × single 3"/50 caliber gun mount *8 × 40 mm guns *12 × 20 mm guns |Ship armor= |Ship notes= }} }} BRP Benguet (LS-507) is a currently serving the Philippine Navy. Formerly known as USS Daviess County (LST-692), it was an built for the United States Navy during World War II. Named after counties in Indiana, Kentucky, and Missouri, she was the only U.S. Naval vessel to bear the name. She served in World War II and during the Korean War. The US Government transferred Daviess County to the Philippine Navy in 1976, which renamed her BRP Benguet (LT-507). A new classification system implemented on April 2016 changed her hull number from LT-507 to LS-507. Service History United States Service LST-692 was laid down on 7 February 1944 at Jeffersonville, Indiana by the Jeffersonville Boat & Machine Company; launched on 31 March 1944; sponsored by Mrs. Alma D. Voelker; and commissioned on 10 May 1944 with Lieutenant R. B. Carothers, USNR, in command. During World War II, LST-692 was assigned to the European Theater and participated in the invasion of southern France in August and September, 1944. Decommissioned in 1946, she was placed in the reserve fleet at Green Cove Springs, Florida until reactivated in 1951. She performed active service during the Korean War and thereafter. LST-692 was redesignated USS Daviess County (LST-692) on 1 July 1955. LST-692 earned one battle star for World War II service and two battle stars for Korean service. Daviess County was struck from the Naval Vessel Register on 1 June 1964 and transferred to the Military Sea Transportation Service (MSTS) where she operated as T-LST-692. Philippine Service The US Government transferred Daviess County to the Philippine Navy on 13 September 1976, which renamed her to BRP Benguet (LT-507). In 1999, the Philippines stationed Benguet on Scarborough Shoal. China then urged the Philippines to remove her and the Philippines immediately replied that it would do so. However, the Philippines only removed BRP Benguet from Scarborough Shoal shortly before the official visit of Chinese Premier Zhu Rongji to Manila. After the Philippines removed BRP Benguet, she went aground again on Pag-asa Island in 2004, but was removed again and still serves the Philippine Navy today. References * * See also * List of United States Navy LSTs Category:World War II amphibious warfare vessels of the United States Category:Ships transferred from the United States Navy to the Philippine Navy Category:Ships built in Jeffersonville, Indiana Category:1944 ships Category:LST-542-class tank landing ships